Spider Flower
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Bagaimana tidak mungkin bagi si pemilik toko bunga tidak tersenyum-senyum dengan bunga pilihan Haise? Slight TouKen. Humor, maybe? Ficlet


**Tokyo Ghoul:re © Ishida Sui**

A Tokyo Ghoul:re Fanfiction

Spider Flower

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AR, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Sasaki Haise menghujamkan kedua tangannya ke angkasa, merengganggkan tubuh yang mulai kesemutan. Gemelutuk tulang punggung dan tulang jemari membuat pria berambut abu-abu ini mendesah kasar. Tak menyangka sudah tiga jam dirinya duduk seorang diri di bangku taman tersebut.

Ucapkan syukur sedalam-dalam dengan keberhasilan Haise mendapatkan cuti kerja. Sekalipun harus melawan tatapan tajam dan desisan Akira yang mengancam jika berani mencoba tidak mengangkat telepon darurat. Cuma satu hari, memang. Tapi sudah cukup menghilangkan kejemukan dari aktivitas sehari-hari. Sekalipun yang dilakukannya hanya membaca novel-novel (yang baru dibelinya hari ini, sudah ludes disantapnya dalam waktu tiga jam).

Haise menjilat bibir keringnya sembari merapikan novel ke dalam tas karton. Jam tangan membentuk sudur sembilan puluh derajat―pukul tiga sore. Waktunya dirinya mengucapkan selamat berpisah dari hari libur (yang entah kapan akan didapatnya lagi). Lagipula, dia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anaknya.

Organ penghidunya mengendus udara. Jahil untuk menyusuri jejak-jejak bau harum yang tiba-tiba datang. Haise menyipitkan matanya. Jauh di depannya, di luar batas taman, sebuah toko bunga tengah kedatangan suplai bunga baru.

Haise memiringkan kepalanya. Bunga bukan hal yang identik dengan kaumnya. Tapi seorang pria muda sepertinya, datang membeli bunga bukanlah hal yang tabu. Jadilah muncul ide luar biasa di kepala Haise untuk membeli bunga. Rumah yang dihuni _squad_ -nya memerlukan beberapa sentuhan alam. Apa lagi yang pantas selain bunga? Sebagai seorang perempuan, Saiko pasti menyukainya.

Ketika kakinya mulai hendak melangkah, Haise lagi-lagi dibuat pusing dengan keputusannya. Baru ingat dirinya akan ketidaksukaan bau harum bunga yang terlalu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa dirinya tidak bisa tidur hari ini hanya karena merutuki keputusannya membeli bunga yang terlalu semerbak.

Ah, sudahlah. Kapan lagi dia akan menggembirakan suasana rumah? Dia tinggal membeli bunga yang tidak ada bau harumnya. _Case closed_.

Sebuah ide lagi-lagi datang bertengger di kepalanya. Bukan ide gila, tapi jelas bagus sekali.

Dua buket bunga akan dibelinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Touka tengah sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa butiran air dari cangkir kopi yang baru dicucinya ketika bel berdering nyaring.

"Selamat datang. Oh, Pak Guru," Touka tersenyum lebar mendengar decakan panjang Haise. Wajah ceria wanita ini berubah menjadi wadah tanda tanya akan tingkah Haise yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik mantel berpergiannya.

"… Sasaki-san. Kau, kau baik-baik saja?" Touka segera meletakkan cangkir di tangan dan menghambur ke arah Haise yang kepayahan dengan sesuatu tersebut.

"Haha… aku tahu kedatanganku ini agak aneh." Haise menunduk malu. Jika tangannya tidak sedang sibuk menahan sesuatu di dalam mantelnya, dirinya pasti sudah menepuk dahinya sekeras mungkin.

Melihat wajah penasaran dan sekelebat rasa curiga dari si pemilik kedai membuat Haise bergerak cepat menunjukkan sesuatu tersebut, "Ini untukmu, Kirishima-san."

Touka cukup terkejut mendapati sebuah buket bunga diberikannya kepadanya. Menerima dengan hati-hati sembari menatap bunga tersebut lekat-lekat. Sebuket bunga berwarna merah muda. Masih segar sekali. Bunganya berbentuk unik. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan kelopak merah mudanya, terdapat untaian yang mirip benang menjulur ke bawah.

Touka menatap Haise ketika si pria angkat bicara, "Kata pemilik toko bunga, bunga ini baru saja dipetik sore ini. Jadilah masih sangat segar. Gara-gara dia menyebutkan kalau bunga ini akan layu jika terkena matahari terik, aku jadi membawanya dengan menyembunyikan bunga itu ke dalam mantelku. Padahal aku tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi…." Touka tertawa mendengarnya. Gelengan kuat dilakukan untuk menghentikan gemuruh tawa.

"Bunga ini unik sekali, juga indah. Terima kasih, Sasaki-san," senyuman lembut Touka membuat Haise mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah Anda suka. Aku memilihnya secara asal. Entah kenapa si pemilik toko itu tersenyum-senyum saat aku membayar."

Haise membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Aku permisi dulu, Kirishima-san. Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore juga. Terima kasih atas bunganya," Touka mengulangi ucapan terima kasihnya. Setelah pintu kedai tertutup, Touka segera mencari vas bunga. Bunga yang entah apa namanya itu dijadikan hiasan di dekat kasir. Touka tersenyum melihat kedainya semakin sedap berkat bantuan gejolak keindahan bunga tersebut.

Kalimat terakhir Haise mengenai reaksi si pemilik toko membuat Touka penasaran. Segera kakinya membawa diri ke rak buku, mencari buku kumpulan arti bunga.

Ditemukan. Segera Touka membalikkan halamannya pelan-pelan. Syukurlah buku itu menampilkan gambar setiap bunga, jadi tidaklah sulit mencarinya sekalipun Touka tidak tahu namanya.

Dua menit kemudian, buku di pegangan Touka terjatuh.

 _Spider flower: Kawin larilah denganku!_

 **~The END~**

* * *

Abang Haise alesan aja milih ngasal, padahal emang ngebet banget ya?(: #nggak!

Lagi-lagi saya kembali karena lagi-lagi dibuat baper sama posting-an foto di sebuah grup TouKen di FB. Ngemaso, lagi:")

Inspirasi berasal karena emang kepengen bikin cerita Haise ngasih bunga ke Touka. Spider flower dapet dari komen teman saya yang bilang suka banget sama bunga ini. Waktu tau artinya, seketika inner saya ngakak! XDD

Cerita kedua saya di fandom ini. Semoga Anda tidak jenggah melihat saya muncul lagi^^"

Tertarik untuk ngakak bersama saya di kotak review?(:


End file.
